


Where Have You Been All My Night?

by MarieHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, My First Work in This Fandom, Pharah works too much and doesn't get out a lot, Sombra is a master of disguises and does various jobs for intel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieHeart/pseuds/MarieHeart
Summary: Fareeha's friends are taking her out to a club in town for a night to remember. Unbeknownst to them, a certain purple-haired woman will also be there, and a fateful encounter will bring these two together for the first time.





	Where Have You Been All My Night?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I'd really appreciate it if anyone has any tips or constructive criticism for me! I really hope you enjoy. I love this ship and have always envisioned them meeting in a way like this before.

“Come on, Fareeha! This will be fun, I promise!”

It’s a Friday night in the beginning of summer in Giza, Egypt. Fareeha Amari, famed security chief of Helix, has finally agreed to a night out into town and her friends -Angela, Jesse, and Lena-are in town to make sure it’s a night to remember. It isn’t often that the soldier allows herself such time to relax. Ever since a certain Talon member escaped from Helix’s maximum security prison, it’s just been work, work, work. She barely has had any time to even talk to her friends, let alone reconnect with them on an outing like this.

They didn’t tell her where, or what, they would be doing. All they said was to dress casual, but formal at the same time. Semi-casual? Fareeha didn’t know how to explain it really. She followed their instructions as best as she could with the clothes she already had on hand. She wore a tight, form-fitting black sleeveless top with a mock turtleneck and some matching black skinny jeans. Angela suggested heels, such as the ones she wore with her mini gold dress, but Fareeha was never a “heels” type of person and opted for comfortable yet casual boots instead.

The foursome definitely looked ready for a night out on the town, and after grabbing some dinner at one of the best restaurants Fareeha could think of, they turn and head towards the hottest club in the area.

“I’m not so sure about this-“she swallows the lump in her throat as Lena and Angela take both of her arms and practically drag her into the establishment.

“It was their idea.” Jesse shrugs with a chuckle and follows the ladies inside.

The lights were pulsing and flashing vivid colors and the music was booming so loud you could hear it from down the street. People of all shapes and sizes were strewn around the building; some at the bar, some sitting at the lounges all around the dance floor and stage, and some taking advantage of the beats and dancing their little hearts out. The group moves to one of the open tables that was right in the middle with equal distance to the bar and the stage.

“I saw that they have a live performer tonight!” The speedy brunette chimes in as she takes a sip of her drink. “Some girl coming all the way from Dorado.”

“Dorado?” The man whistles a little as he lights up on his cigars, only to be met with a grunt from the doctor beside him who puts it out before he can even bring it to his lips. “She’s a long way from home.”

Fareeha’s focus is all over the place. After all this time of living here, she’s never even been to one of these clubs before. These things were never really her style. There was just so much going on. How could anyone focus on just one thing?

Her concentration breaks as the flashing lights calm down and the music comes to a stop. She brings her attention to the stage after hearing the crowd cheer with excitement. “What’s going on now?” The soldier asks as she peers and sees a young woman take to the stage.

And it was in that moment she felt like her breath was taken from her.

Fareeha became instantly entranced by this girl and her long, silky brown locks that seem to perfectly fade into a shade of purple. Her eyes fixate onto this girl, taking in every last detail of her from the sharp, dagger-like black nails on her fingers to the two-piece almost latex-looking ensemble that matches the colors in her hair. There was something about this girl…

“Are you all ready to have a good time?!” She cheers, flashing a smile as she takes hold of the mic and looks to her backing band for the music to start.

_“I got secrets in my pocket and I’ll pass them out if anybody wants to try…”_

The Egyptian just can’t keep her eyes off of this girl, as she begins her song and moves her hips to the beats, the lights turning to shades of purple to match her as she performs. Fareeha could swear she hears her friends besides her trying to get her attention to dance, but her attention is fixed and refuses to budge. It was almost as if she was enchanted, and this mystery woman was the enchantress who has her right at her fingertips.

_“I got all this information but I keep it to myself because that’s how I survive…”_

And then, it happens.

Everything seems to freeze, right as the two women lock eyes onto each other.

Fareeha can feel her breath hitch, as brown eyes stare directly into dark purple. The gaze is strong, doesn’t falter for a second. She can’t look away from this woman, and this woman can’t look away from her. She sees her purple lips form into a slight smile as she makes her descent off of the stage onto the lower area of the dance floor. And without even breaking sight for a second, she begins to make her way towards Fareeha’s table.

_“Where have you been all my night? Cause this party isn’t started till you arrive…”_

_“Where have you been all my night? I been watching all the lovers from the outside…”_

The security chief slowly rises to her feet as the songstress approaches her. All eyes focus on them as she continues her song, but it becomes obvious with her words and her neverending gaze that it is like her performance has become a serenade.

The woman is shorter, much shorter, than Fareeha even with the matching heels she has on. She slowly reaches out and caresses the raptor’s cheek, her gaze going from hard to soft. The young Amari could feel the heat rush to her face at her touch, realizing how close they are in proximity to each other now and all of the eyes, her friends’ included, that are staring right at them.

_“Even if it takes all night.., I’ll be waiting…”_

The words close her song. The crowd cheers for her emotional, personal performance. But her eyes never fail to leave the gaze that she has Fareeha practically trapped in. It isn’t until the taller woman’s friends break her out of it by shaking her that the performer finally turns to the crowd and bows with a smile.

She takes one last look back at Fareeha before running off into the crowd.

“Wait-!” She calls out to her, her voice only to be drowned out by the booming music once again. The club goes back to how it originally was, albeit with the sole difference that now the raptora’s heart has been stolen by a mystery woman.

“What was that all about?” Angela laughs as they see the pink still lingering on the younger’s cheeks.

Fareeha bites down on her bottom lip and holds her hand to the cheek that made contact before looking to her three friends.

“I need to know who that girl is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the song if anyone wants to listen to! it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rARDoGkhnDM


End file.
